


More Data Needed

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: Femslashficlets - language of the flowers challenge [12]
Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Crush, Celebrity Crush, Double Drabble, F/F, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 04:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13628970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: 11. Iris





	More Data Needed

**Author's Note:**

> 11\. Iris

Elisabeth likes to stop by the lab after breakfast. Sometimes she'll bring by extra pastries from the bakery down the road, some days she brings flowers picked from one of the boxes along the widow ledges. She seems particularly found of the purple irises. She's included that particular flower in at least three bouquets.

Robert likes to make bets on what will be brought next. Or regale her by reading aloud the meaning of flowers she's been gifted. No matter how often she tells him that that it's entirely unlikely the flowers were chosen for anything but their proximity to the girl's path through the city. Rosalind dismisses his sly smiles and guessing amd insinuations and returns to her own calculations. So much more predictable than people.

She does however put down her chalk and pause to enjoy the pastry the next day. Elisabeth is a fine audience and listens raptly as she explains her current work, and blushes charmingly as she reaches out to brush powdered sugar from Rosalind's vest.

  
How interesting.

  
More data is needed before she draws a conclusion, Rosalind decides, and mentions that she is particularly fond of cinnamon rolls.

  
Elisabeth's smile lights up the room.

**Author's Note:**

> ...I have no idea where this came from. Or what kind of AU this would be. Some vague universe where Rapture exists but Elisabeth is free to wander and not locked in the tower.


End file.
